Semiconductor chips are encapsulated in a mold compound in order to protect the chips from environmental impacts to ensure reliability and performance. In many applications such as e.g., RF (radio frequency) devices, inductors are coupled to the chips and embedded in the packages. Such packages may become large, sophisticated and expensive. However, both the manufacturers and the consumers of electronic devices desire devices that are inexpensive, reduced in size and yet have increased device functionality.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.